


Both, please?

by nosecrinkle



Series: The Fandom Game Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: Even pornstars get in over their head sometimes.





	Both, please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).

> Techie goes by William in this story.
> 
> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Kylux/Techie + PWP/Angst + Porn Stars + Boss/Employee

Kylo is a porn star. He hasn't quite made a name for himself yet. He managed to get signed to the famous First Order Studios, but it didn't last long. He threw a tantrum and they terminated his contract.

Kylo works feelance for a while, but being signed to a studio means a much steadier income, and generally better jobs. Kylo applies everywhere, but big guys like Kylo are a dime a dozen in the porn industry. None of the big studios want him, so Kylo begins to look elsewhere. There's a lot of indie companies out there, but they often cater to very specific genres; genres Kylo can't be a part of.

By a stroke of luck, Kylo comes across SKB Studios. Kylo watches the free previews available on the website and it looks like the type of stuff he could do. The website doesn't have a place to apply, so he sends them an email and attaches his CV. They're surprised by Kylo's email, but invites him in for an interview. The interview goes great. He meets the CEO (who is also the director and basically everything else). They weren't planning on taking on additional actors, but they found Kylo's email intriguing. Paired with the clips they could find of Kylo's work, they decide to give him a chance.

They book Kylo for a shoot, to see if he's a good fit. Kylo shows up at the studio, excited for what's in store. He hasn't worked for a studio that exclusive does gay porn before and he's curious to see if it will be different.

Turns out, the gay part is not what makes it different. SKB aim for realism. There's no makeup involved and the script is vague. He's told to do what feels natural, but if he has concerns or a wild idea, pause the scene and they'll talk it through. The CEO/director – Hux – shows Kylo the set. It's an apartment. An actual apartment, attached to the studio. That part is unexpected, but the biggest surprise is his co-star.

He's about to have sex with his director's twin.

His co-star happily greets him and introduces himself as Will. They go over the script together, Kylo, Will, Hux and the two camera men. They're clearly a tightly knit group and Kylo instantly trusts them – which is why he agrees when Hux asks if he'd be ok with Will topping.

Kylo has never had this much fun at a porn shoot before. Hux is an extremely hands on director, which took some getting used to, but it works so well. Will is an absolute blast to work. He dirty talks like Kylo has never heard before, and is cracking jokes in between takes. The sex is borderline vanilla, but Will makes it exciting, and having Hux call out suggestions and directions along the way, is amazing. After the shoot, the five of them huddle around a monitor and watch the raw footage back.

Kylo is offered a job on the spot. Hux tells him this isn't what they normally do, so he wants Kylo to really think about it first. Hux sends him home with a USB drive with some of their recent full length films.

Kylo spends a couple of days watching the films. He got a bit worried when Hux told him he needed to see them first, but they aren't bad at all. Kylo feared blood play or something equally scary, but it's not. There's a fair bit of feminization, a lot of different power dynamics, some impact play – nothing Kylo isn't into. He calls Hux and tells him he's in.

Kylo stops by the studio and signs the contract. Hux shows him a rough edit of the film they shot and makes comments along the way, telling Kylo which bits are his favorites. Afterwards, they work out a list of things Kylo is willing to do, along with a list of hard passes.

Kylo does a couple of shoots a month. Most of them are with Will, but he works with other men too – and a few solo films (Hux sends him home with sex toys sometimes, in preperation for solo shoots).

Shooting with Will is always fun. Hux is more hands on when Will is there and Kylo loves that. Hux sometimes help them get into positions that will look better on camera. Kylo lives for those brief touches.

His chemistry with Will is unprecedented. The way they kiss – sometimes Kylo forgets himself while filming; forgets that they aren't together. He thinks Will does too. Will looks at him entirely too fondly sometimes.

Kylo can't tell which twin he likes better.

It only gets worse as they grow closer, and the twins asks Kylo to join them for dinner. The dinner opens up to a whole host of other stuff. They hang out together after shooting, invite Kylo along for the editing of the footage, asks him for input. Kylo gets to have more say in the scripts and even gets to pitch ideas for future films.

When he signed on the become a part of SKB Studios, he never expected to become such a big part of it.

After a succesfull shoot with Will, Kylo sticks around for the after-filming drinks and Will mentions how he and Hux used to be cam boys. Kylo is surprised that Hux used to perform too. Will is delighted to talk about it and grabs a laptop, shoves it onto Kylo's lap. They used to save their streams, so they could watch them back and work out how to make them better. He shows Kylo some of the streams they used to do – because they did them together. The footage isn't the best quality and Will has the sound muted, but it doesn't have to be. On screen, Hux and Will are making out. Kylo glances at Hux over the top of the screen. Hux is watching him quietly, face carefully blank as he sips his wine.

Kylo doesn't remember what he ends up saying about the videos, or how he got home.

He dreams about them that night; both of them. He wakes up, bathed in sweat. He sits on the side of his bed for a long time, heart and thoughts racing. He shouldn't think about them that way. Incest is a kink, they did it for the views and the money. It's not real. Even if they both liked Kylo, there's no way they'd both be with him.

Kylo tries to push it from his mind.

It works, but not for long. The next shoot he has with Will, the script is romantic. SKB asked for feedback on their website and a lot of viewers were interested to see a romantic take on Kylo and Will's dynamic. At the time, it sounded like a great idea, but at the shoot, Kylo has a minor meltdown. They say _I love you _in various different ways during the shoot, but Kylo's are entirely too heartfelt. He screws up the climax and ends up crying as he comes. For the first few seconds, it works, but then he can't stop.

Hux calls out to the camera guys and the cameras are turned off. He sits on the side of the bed and gently rubs Kylo's back. William is gentle as he pulls out of Kylo and discards the condom. He comes back to bed and strokes Kylo's hair.

”You alright?” Hux asks softly.

Kylo nods, but it isn't true. He's overwhelmed and doesn't know what to do. He curls up and hides his face, but doesn't pull away from the twins. Hux asks the camera men to leave and Kylo hears the door close softly behind them. They sit with him for a long time; long enough for the tears to stop and the sweat to cool on his skin.

Will kisses his brow and speaks softly. ”What happend, love? Did I upset you?”

Kylo shakes his head. It's not Will's fault that Kylo can't keep shit professional. Kylo sniffles and whispers, ”I love you.” Even with his eyes closed, he can tell the twins are looking at each other. They do that sometimes; speak without words.

”Why does that upset you?” Will asks gently.

”Because I mean both of you.”

”Oh, darling,” Hux breathes. He leans down and places a kiss on Kylo's trembling shoulder. ”So do we.”


End file.
